Calvin Klein
by DRACON1US
Summary: Daltonverse! Logan had no idea that Julian was a Calvin Klein model... things get awkward when Logan is faced with a 50-foot billboard of a mostly naked Julian Larson in Times Square... with the real Julian right there. Pre-Jogan! Silly sexual tension!


_a/n: So I know that a lot of people like to imagine Julian as Aaron Johnson (myself included) and when I google imaged him and found that Calvin Klein photo of him I nearly swooned and I literally threw this fanfiction together in 20 minutes! It's short! It's silly!_

_The picture in question: _.__

_Go ahead, look at it ^ you know you want to_

* * *

><p><em><span>Calvin Klein<span>_

* * *

><p><em>December 26, 2010<em>

The three of them were in the city the day after Christmas because Derek had gotten them tickets to Chicago. It was how they did Christmas presents, each of them would get buy something that the three of them could do together. Julian had managed to to get them tickets to the Harry Potter premiere that summer, Logan had booked them a cruise for Spring Break and Derek was treating them to a week in the city.

They were leaving dinner, on their way to see the show when it happened.

Standing on a street corner, Logan stopped dead in his tracks as he saw something that made him stare.

The Calvin Klein billboard had changed from earlier that week and his jaw literally dropped. He slowly ran his eyes over the ad, taking each detail in one at a time. His eyes immediately fell on the plain white briefs that showed a particularly pronounced bulge. Logan's eyes followed the happy trail from the briefs to his bellybutton, cutting through those impeccable abs. Skinny and lean, his eyes lingered on those toned arms, following up his biceps to his traps and that chain hanging loose around his neck.

And that's when Logan saw his face.

He spluttered, covering his whole front in peppermint latte.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and that was when he realized that Julian and Derek were on either side of him, watching him openly stare at the ad. "Knew you'd get there eventually," Derek said, putting no effort into hiding how amused he was by the situation.

He began coughing and hacking as he had inhaled a good amount of that coffee upon realizing he had just been gaping at a picture of _Julian _almost entirely naked and looking far too gorgeous... and standing _right __next __to __him._

Julian hit his back a few times, "Breath Lo... I know I have looks that kill but I'd rather not have you choking in the middle of Times Square. It might attract the paparazzi."

Logan got his composure back and was steadily turning a deeper and deeper shade of red. He glared at each of them in turn, looking at Julian for significantly less time, and he immediately began striding ahead of them, chucking his Starbucks cup into the nearest garbage and storming through a group of Japanese tourists.

"Wait up! You don't even have the tickets!" Derek shouted and ran ahead to catch up with him, still laughing.

Julian just strolled along behind them, smirking a little triumphantly to himself.

* * *

><p>A couple weeks later and they were all back at Dalton. Julian had tried teasing Logan about the incident once but had received a very chilly response so he hadn't mentioned it since.<p>

They were back in the common room when he found it... or, more accurately, when Bailey found it.

"Who's computer is this? Can I check my e-mail quick?" Bailey had asked, referring to the macbook sitting on the desk.

"It's mine," Logan said, not looking up from his textbook. He was sitting on the couch, his laptop on the desk he had been sitting at an hour earlier. "And go ahead."

Derek and Julian immediately looked up at each other from their planned positions at opposite ends of the common room. Derek's eyes were wide and he was holding a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Julian looked positively gleeful and looked away quickly, wiping any emotion off his face.

Bailey opened up the laptop.

"Uhh..." Bailey said.

Derek snorted, but quickly began coughing to cover it up. Julian stared determined at the script he was supposed to be reading over.

"What?" Logan asked, looking up now.

"Uhm... nothing..." Bailey said, looking terrified really. Julian almost felt bad, he hoped Bailey wouldn't get caught in the crossfire.

"What's the problem, Tipton?" Logan snapped, standing up now.

Julian put the script down and met Logan's curious glance with a look of mild interest... but really he was sitting ready to jump into action the second Logan saw it.

Logan stood behind Bailey and stared over his shoulder for a second, before...

"JULIAN!"

And Julian exploded with laughter before springing off the chair. He took one step on the couch and took a bounding leap over the back, sprinting for the door.

Logan abandoned Bailey with Julian and Derek's little gift to pursue the actor, who was already running up the stairs, but Logan had longer legs and might have time to catch up.

Derek was in hysterics as well as he walked up to an astonished Bailey. He looked at his and Julian's handiwork.

Logan's wallpaper was now that same picture of Julian from Times Square, clad only in Calvin Klein's finest, smirking at the camera.

"Should you go try to help him?" Bailey asked a little nervously.

They heard a door slam and Julian's laughter was muffled now.

"Nah," Derek said, "They usually like to work their problems out in the bedroom."

Bailey's eyes, if possible, got even bigger as he stared up at Derek. Derek just looked down at him annoyed.

"I'm kidding," he said bluntly.

"Oh..." Bailey said, looking back at the desktop.

Somewhere above them they could hear the two of them fighting still.

"I'm going to get you back for this!" Logan was shouting through the door now.

"I'm sorry!" Julian practically squealed through his laughter, his voice gleeful, "I can't help that I'm so pretty!"

They heard Logan kick the door and him stomping down the stairs. There was no other word for it, Bailey literally _fled._

Logan banged into the common room, marched up to where his computer was and snapped it shut. "Did you have anything to do with this?" he asked Derek accusingly.

"Nuh-uh," Derek said as seriously as he could. But he couldn't help but begin to smile, and soon he was trying not to laugh.

Logan shook his head, sighing heavily, and Derek was almost positive he saw a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Well, fuck you both then."

* * *

><p><em>an: I have a sequel in mind... Logan's retaliation :) I don't know if I should write it though_


End file.
